Nick Dobbs
Nicholas "Nick" Ryan Dobbs (born on December 22, 1997 in Pennsylvania) is a former dancer. He appeared in several episodes of Dance Moms. In 2013 he briefly quit dancing; but he returned to dancing the following year. Dances Solos Iris - unknown genre - 2007 * entered in title competition - Starpower Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 5th overall junior competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania What About Me - 2009 Mama's Arms - lyrical - 2010 * 2nd overall preteen solo - Dance Educators of America Nationals in New York City, New York * 5th overall preteen solo - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Kiss the Air - lyrical - 2011 * 2nd overall division 4 age 13-14 solo - Dance Masters of Pennsylvania Someone Like You - lyrical - 2012 Center Aisle - lyrical - 2013 * did not place - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall teen solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall high score teen solo - NYCDA in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 7th overall advanced teen solo - Onstage New York in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Manhattan - lyrical - 2015 Duets I Don't Feel It Anymore - contemporary (with Auriel Welty) * unknown scoring - NUVO Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall teen duet/trio - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall teen duet/trio - West Coast Dance Explosion in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 3rd overall teen duet/trio - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania You Still Hurt Me - contemporary (with Auriel Welty) * did not place - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall teen duet/trio - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall teen duet/trio - Sheer Talent Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Groups Piano Man - tap (with Payton Ackerman, Elissa Berardi, John Fiumara, Katie Genre, Maddie Genre, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Nina Linhart, Katherine Narasimhan, Brandon Pent, Brittany Pent, Stephanie Pittman, Hope Roberts, Elizabeth Rohm, Ryleigh Vertes, and Auriel Welty) - 2012 * 1st overall teen line - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall teen extended line - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Twilight - lyrical (with Brooke Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2012 * 1st overall power 9-11 small group - Starpower Talent Competition in Lancaster, Pennsylvania Man of La Mancha - acrobatic (with Elissa Berardi, Nia Frazier, Nina Linhart, Malena Maust, Katherine Narasimhan, Hope Roberts, Elizabeth Rohm, Brandon Pent, Kendall Vertes, Auriel Welty, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2013 * did not place - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania The American Dream - lyrical (with Payton Ackerman, Elissa Berardi, Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Nina Linhart, Chloe Lukasiak, Malena Maust, Katherine Narasimhan, Brandon Pent, Hope Roberts, Elizabeth Rohm, Keara Sweeney, Alison Taylor, Kendall Vertes, Eve Vinkler, Auriel Welty, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2013 * 2nd overall preteen group - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Wish I Didn't - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Nina Linhart, Brandon Pent, Elizabeth Rohm, Ryleigh Vertes, and Auriel Welty) - 2013 * did not place - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Your Dream Will Be My Dream - lyrical (with Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Kendall Vertes, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2013 * 2nd overall advanced junior group, 2nd overall junior division - Onstage New York in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall junior group - Xpression Talent Competition in Bernardsville, New Jersey * 4th overall high score junior group - NYCDA in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania External Links *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) Category:Dancers Category:Boy Dancers Category:Males Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:ALDC alumni